Snake
Snake (スネーク Suneeku) is the Noah's Ark Circus snake charmer, is apparently capable of understanding snakes and is said to be half-snake himself.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 22 His snakes guard the first-tier members' tents and can speak through him. He has at least five named snakes, who are called Wordsworth, Emily, Goethe, Oscar and Wild. Appearance Snake is a young, relatively skinny male with short white hair with a cowlick, who appears to have small patches of scales all over his body. He wears knee-high boots and a high-collared jacket with a striped black and white shirt underneath, worn to reveal his chest.Kuroshitsuji manga, Volume 8 cover It is cinched at the waist and neck with two skinny belts in each location. When going out, he wears a solid-colored cape over his jacket and shirt. He is always seen in the company of at least one, but usually more, snakes. Personality Snake is quiet, rarely speaking, and when he does, it's usually to relay information from one of his snakes. Joker tells Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis that "Snake an' his friends're still shy" and warns them to be careful of "their poison."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 6 However, he seems to have a bit of a playful side, as he flirts Dagger through one of his snakes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, page 14 He seems to care enough about the other first-tier members to provide information and warnings, as shown when he apologizes to Doll for allowing his snakes to roam loose. However, he delayed in telling the others about Ciel's and Sebastian's invasion of their tents for an unknown reason, and he is not shown referring to the other first-tier members as brothers or sisters, as they do. He also does not accompany them on their missions, and doesn't seem to be fully informed as to what they're doing when they're gone. Furthermore, he seems to dislike being in positions of authority, as when the second-tier members question where the other first-tier members are at, he relays only small bits of information before leaving the decisions to the others. History Not much is known of Snake's history, other than that he was not an original first-tier member, and joined the cast at a later date. Because of his skill with snake charming, and the fact that they had no one else capable of doing it, Joker allowed him to become a first-tier member.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 8 Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus thumb|left|190px|Snake shows Sebastian how to leave the circus. Snake is first seen when Ciel and Sebastian watch a circus performance in their initial stages of their investigation. When Sebastian is bit by a tiger during the performance, he goes to the backstage tents to be checked out by Doctor after it. After being looked at, and subsequently scouted by Joker, Sebastian exits the first-aid tent. When he goes the wrong way, Snake appears from behind and tells him firmly that he can't go that way. He then points Sebastian the correct way out, which Sebastian thanks him for, and says good-bye quietly.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, pages 23-24 thumb|right|190px|Snake wishes the first-tier members luck on their mission. Later, after Ciel Phantomhive has been caught by Doll after exiting the first-tier members' tents, Doll reprimands Snake for letting his snakes loose, in an attempt to protect Ciel. Her plan is successful, as Snake apologizes and neither he nor Dagger investigate further. He is then shown informing Joker, Jumbo and Peter of Sebastian's and Ciel's presence in their tents, albeit after a delay, which he does not explain. He is then dismissed while they decide what to do. The following morning, he is left in charge of the next performance by Peter, and he bids Dagger a special farewell from his snake, Emily. He does not go to either the Phantomhive or Kelvin manor, and instead, is left to look after the Noah's Ark Circus. However, when the first-tier members fail to return the following morning, he is asked by the second-tier members to explain where they are, which he cannot do. He is then seen walking away from the circus with his snakes, commenting how lonely he is. Quotes *(To Sebastian, before he joins the circus) "Entrance past this point is forbidden. Is what Wild just said. The exit is that way, says Goethe. ... Good-bye. Says Goethe..." *(To Doll, when she shows him a free-roaming snake) "I'm sorry for my carelessness that could have sent you to the next world." *(To Peter, when he questions his ability to speak to snakes) "You doubt me? You idiot!! Says Wordsworth." *(To Dagger, when he learns the other first-tier members are going out) "I'll be lonely, so hurry back okay. I'll keep the bed warm while waiting. Says Emily." *"It's lonely being by yourself..."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, page 5 Trivia * All of Snake's named snakes share their names with a poet. Wordsworth may be from William Wordsworth, Goethe from Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Emily from Emily Dickinson, and Oscar and Wild from Oscar Fingal O'Flahertie Wills Wilde. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Manga-Only Characters